


i don't make promises

by GauntletKnight



Series: Gauntlet Does Poetry [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry, game canon, this has been sitting on my computer forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: but for you...i'll make an exception





	i don't make promises

I don't know your name

I haven't even seen your face

But it is your laugh

I know I couldn't replace

 

The wind whips around me

chilling me to the bone

With no sun to rise each morning

It's dark...and I'm alone

 

So I stand in the snow

My back against the door

No one's ever seen it open

And I try to lighten up my chore

 

"Knock knock" I say

as I rap on the metal

I pass away the time

testing my joke mettle

 

There was no one around

To answer or even care

So I jumped a little

When I heard a "Who's there?"

 

A woman's voice calm and quiet

but it seemed kind and warm

So I took a breath and went on.

 

"Dishes," I said

looking for my listener

"Dishes who?"

was all she whispered.

 

"Dishes a very bad joke." I said with a grin

but only silence was the din.

 

Then the silence broke

and a laugh was heard

light and genuine

like the singing of a bird

 

So I tell some more jokes

and she laughs even more

I eventually had to go

But the next day, I went back to the door

 

It became a habit of ours

to tell jokes her and I

For hours on end

Until I had to say goodbye

 

But one day

when I tried to get her to smile

She sounded quite sad

And spoke of a child

 

"Protect them," she said

"If they ever get through."

"I know you have a kind heart.."

"And you must know I trust you."

 

I paused for a second

Hesitant to speak back

Before pressing my mouth

Against the door's gap

 

"I will," I said

"I won't let them die."

"I'll will protect them"

"Or at least I will try."

 


End file.
